wave_chasersfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Lorylai Vuuvaxath
Appearance Princess Lorylai Vuuvaxath is a slight girl, embodying the soft and delicate princess in every way. Reaching barely five feet tall, with an elongated frame that makes her seem taller when she stands alone, she carries herself with the fluid grace that is expected of her station. She sports soft features with a near constant focused and reserved expression, keeping almost all emotion from her face. Her magenta hair, full volumed yet straight, reaches just to her knees. The purple of her eyes appears to be slightly larger than the typical iris of a surfacer. Her skin is an extremely pale pink with patches of purple and magenta appearing down her back and along her arms and shoulders. Both her forearms and the outside of her calves contain a soft fin, the main structure matching her scales and the webbing matching her skin. Princess Lorylai is most often seen wearing a purple, layered, skirt, long enough to brush the ground, that flows with her movement like kelp in the sea. Her top is bare except for what looks like patches of purple scales covering her breasts. She wears simple bracelets made of seashells and a necklace that matches. A black shell hangs from the necklace as if it was added afterwards. Finally, the princess always wears her crown of shells, small gems, and colored glass. Life Before the Curse Lorylai was born the eldest child to the royal family of Aqualion. As such, she was trained from a very young age to follow proper etiquette, to remain in control of her emotions, and how to lead and care for her people. In every aspect of life, Lorylai was the prefect princess, strong and reserved, following her mother's example, and she was happy to be live her life in this role. Even when her sisters were born, and they had the freedom to be creative and adventurous, Lorylai never looked on them with envy; she enjoyed the life she had. As she grew, Princess Lorylai began taking more responsibility, managing minor tasks to give her the necessary experience and to allow her mother to focus on bigger issues. She never had any interest in the surface world, and paid it very little mind. That is, until she reached her maturing age. At 15, it was decided that Lorylai would marry a nobleman from the surface to create an alliance between the land and the sea. At that point, the princess began learning common, as well as basic information about the surface, focusing mainly on how their different governing systems worked. It took nearly two years of searching and negotiating before a suitable suitor was found and preparations were made for Princess Lorylai's wedding. Unfortunately, before the wedding could take place, Princess Lorylai fell under a sleeping curse. The Curse “I can't quite say I know what has happened to me, or how I came to be where I was found. I am Princess Lorylai Vuuvaxath of the Aqualion Kingdom. I am the eldest child of Queen Misanyn, and I was in training to one day succeed her before whatever this is happened. I remember, it had just been announced that I would marry Lazarus Demarath and we were celebrating our engagement. I opened an unmarked gift. It was a music box and it played the sweetest, saddest lullaby I have ever heard. I remember I started to become unbelievably tired, my eyes closed, and the next thing I remember is looking up at Ser Zeno. I must have been put under some sort of sleeping curse and my people were unable to awaken me. I can't think of any reason why one might want to curse me; other than my being the crown princess. I don't know how long I have slept for, and unfortunately, I do not recognize any of these waters. I do hope to come across something that might be familiar. And perhaps if it is even possible, a way to permanently break this curse afflicting me.” The Horse "Perhaps it was a wild horse roaming the island, or perhaps it had escaped from a traveler while they were docked in Port. Perhaps the mare's previous owner was a cruel merchant who didn't want to waste resources chasing after it. Or perhaps it belonged to a rich noble who would simply forget about it and buy another. Maybe it's a unicorn missing its horn. These things I do not know, but what I do know is this... After being awoken, and figuring out what information about my situation that I could work out with my savior, I was given some space to sort through my thoughts and come to terms with what happened to me. While silently sitting next to the pond I had been submerged in, a dirt-clad horse with mangled hair approached to get a drink. Although the horse was skittish, it was through patience and my natural allure that calms and draws in peaceful creatures that I was able to gain the horse's trust and thus tame it. It took many hours of intense work. But I was able to scrub the dirt away and brush out the mane and tail, revealing a stead fit for a princess." The Family * Misanyn (Mother): Stern, firm, and fair. “She rules over our people with a balance of compassion and strict justice. She taught me to carry myself with all the decorum my position demands.” * Vindis (Father): Kind and calm. “He has always been an ear to listen without judgment. Somehow, his calm disapproval is far scarier than Mother's fierce anger.” * Sahiynai (Sister): “Sometimes she forgets her place as a Princess, but she is coming into her own.” * Arrynai (Sister): “She was always the adventurous one. Always in trouble. Always exploring as far as the guards would let her get, taking every risk she could manage to take before being dragged back to the palace.” * Nimnis (Brother): The baby. “We all spoil him more than is probably good for him. I'm sure he'll grow up to be annoyed with constantly being surrounded by women.” * Lazarus (Fiancé): He was a good man and would have made a fine husband. “He was human, actually, and the engagement party was the first time we had met.” Category:Party Category:Shadowfall Vanguard